Haunted By Love
by Mistiel
Summary: AU: Two years after graduation, Serena and her family come back to Tokyo. They buy a new home and get more than they bargained for, a 17th Century ghost. Problem is, Serena's the only one who can see him.


**Disclaimer:** General Disclaimer Applies: I don't own Sailor Moon .. if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction ^_^   
**Author's Note:** I finally found my missing floppy! I zipped all the files and had my aunt send them to me in an email so I cold burn them on a CD, since my floppy drive has mysteriously stopped working. Anyways, I found this on there and re-read it. I decided to put it up since I don't have any full off Sailor Moon fanfics. Most are crossovers. So here's a goodie for all you Usa+Mamo fans.   
**Author's Note 2: **This is an AU fic, that means no sailor scouts, no crystal tokyo .. nada. Although Beryl will be mention once, but it's like right in the beginning. In case you don't get it by the first few paragraphs (aren't I nice lol) the first part is set in the 17th centry. Since I don't know much about japanese history, lets just say it was the 17th century lol. If I can come up with something better, I will revise it. This will most likely be a 1 to 2 chapter one shot, maybe. I am using their English Dub names, I think it works better with this type of story. Depends on how inspired I get. Anyways, here we go. Oh yea, as always, please review. Thanks!   
  
  
  


**Haunted By Love**   
**By Keiyuki**

  
  
  
  
  


>Dagan Castle, Ta-ri, 17th Century 

"Please .. Your Highness, you must not fight! It is not your place" 

"Isn't it? Aren't I not Prince of this castle? Aren't I not Prince of Ta-ri? Is it not my place to protect the people?" 

"Of course ... But -" 

"I'm going. Say not a word or you will no longer serve under me" 

"Yes Sire" 

"Good, now ready my steed. I will leave at daybreak" 

"Endymion .. Are you shouting orders again" 

Endymion turned towards the door and smiled. Immediately his attitude dissipated and features softened. He held out his arms and embraced the young women. 

"Serenity ... I thought you were leaving?" He said softly. 

"You wish me to leave?" She said as she tilted head to the side. 

"Of course not, I just want to protect you." He said as he hugged her tightly. 

"You know you cannot protect me forever" 

"Yes .. but I can while I am still on this earth" He said as he looked softly into her eyes. 

She smiled back. These months have not been easy. Her parents were not thrilled at their engagement. She cared none, for she loved him. And that was all that mattered. They were supposed to marry two days from now. But in the Ka-li region, Beryl of Anatu tried to attack the King on his way to the neighboring kingdom of Trajan. Upon this he declared war. Beryl laughed at him and said in his honor of declaration she would choose the day then disappeared like a shadow in the night. The King sent spies outward and received word of Anatu's preparation. Lucina, Serenity's kingdom offered their assistance, which was greatly accepted. Soon war would come, and land would become unbalanced. Serenity closed her eyes and sighed softly. She felt Endymion's arms tighten around her. Suddenly the door burst open. 

"Sire! Hurry! Beryl has begun her attack!" 

"What!! How could this be, we had hours left to prepare!" Endymion said as he pulled on his cloak and sword. 

"We were ambushed sire! We are losing in great numbers" 

"Go my love, you are needed now more than ever" Serenity said as she let go of Endymion's arm. 

"Yes. I want you to go with Kunzite. He will take you to Mithras where you will be safe" He said as he hugged her. 

Both Kunzite and Serenity watched as Endymion left the chambers. Serenity shook her head and went to the amior. She opened the doors and sifted through some clothes. Once finding something she liked, she started to undress. Kunzite blushed and respectfully turned towards the hallway. Once she was done, she tossed her royal garments onto the floor and headed towards the door. Kunzite grabbed her arm before she met the hall. 

"Where are you going?" Kunzite said sternly. 

"You know very well where I am going" She said harshly. 

"He will not have it. Neither will I. It is my duty to protect you, and that is what I will do" 

"Even if it meant to die for me? You have a family, do you not care for them aswell?" She said sadly. 

"Yes. I server under the Prince, I follow no other." 

"How I pity you Kunzite. You would rather give your life than live it" She said with a saddened expression. 

Kunzite looked at her then looked away. It's true what she said. He had sworn himself to the Prince. This **was **his life. He was given an order. It was not his nature to disobey. He looked back to her and gazed harshly. "I am not letting you go there" 

"Then you have no choice but to follow me. I will not be away from my love. If it means death, then let me die by his side" She said as she walked out the door. 

Kunzite sighed and ran after her. They both reached the castle gates. What they saw was horrendous. More than half their army was lying dead at their feet. Ahead of them was a small army, maybe 22 men. In the lead was Endymion. He sat there regally on his black steed. He glared ahead of him. 

Endymion looked up to the darkened sky. "Gaeia, Goddess of this world. Let this be a victorious day for Ta-ri" He closed his eyes and faced the opposing army. He opened his eyes. The once beautiful midnight blue color, was replaced with something much darker than night itself. He reared his horse and gave the order to charge. 

Serenity got there as the last of the army headed up hill. She watched in horror as the army was taken down one by one. Suddenly she was lifted from the ground. Kunzite reached for her, but was too late. He looked over to see the army coming his way. He closed his eyes, and begged the goddess for forgiveness. 

Serenity landed with a thud. She looked up and noticed she was further up the field than where she was. She was about to protest, but she was suddenly jerked up and taken away. 

Endymion sliced through another herd of the Anatu army. Suddenly there was a halt. All of Beryl's army had stopped. He felt something was not right. He held his sword in front of him and put himself on guard. Then her voice bellowed through Ta-ri. 

"Lay thine sword down Endymion. For I have something far more greater than the victory of your precious castle" She said with a sadistic tone. 

Endymion regretted the moment he turned to face her. He gasped in horror as he saw her henchmen drag a terrified Serenity to her side. He felt his whole world collapse. He grabbed his sword and ran up hill. He went full force but stopped suddenly as Beryl raised her sword to Serenity's neck. 

"Hand over Dagan and I will let her go" She said as she pressed the sword to her throat. 

"No! Don't do it! She'll kill us all once you do!!" Serenity shouted. 

"Silence or I shall slice you now!" Beryl said as she pressed it further. 

Serenity gave a welp as it started to cut her silky skin. Endymion closed his eyes and tightened his grip the sword. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't let her die. She was everything to him. Yet he was too proud to let his castle fall. His pride would be the death of them all. 

He swung his sword and pierced Beryl in the stomach. She laughed maniacally and shoved her sword through Serenity. Endymion gasped as he sword went through both Serenity and himself. He had pulled Serenity from Beryl before he stabbed her. The three lay on the bloody battle ground. Endymion and Serenity lay together, while Beryl lay alone. 

Serenity turned her head and gazed lovingly at her fiancee'. She wearily reached up and grabbed his hand. She smiled weakly. 

"If I were to die now, I would die happy, because I was loved by you" She said softly. 

"I will never love another Serenity. In this life or the next." He said as he squeezed her hand. 

He moved his head and looked up at the sky. "Why has the goddess forsaken me? Could she not have taken pity on my love?" 

He looked over as he felt her hand slip from his. He smiled gently. "Never another my love." He said softly, as he too slipped from the world of the living. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

>Tokyo International Airport, Tokyo Japan, Present Day 

The family of four got off the airplane and walked down the terminal. They got their bags from the baggage claim and went outside. 

"Ah to be back in good ole Tokyo!" A young woman exclaimed. 

"You're just glad you'll get to hang out with your friends again" 

"And your point is?" She said sarcastically. 

"Come on you two, no fighting. We still have to get to the hotel." Said their mother. 

"I don't know why we have to stay at a hotel when I could have called Mina" 

"I didn't want to impose on her Sere, you know that" Her mother said as she picked up her bags. 

"She's hardly there anyways" She mumbled to herself. 

She waited for her father to hail them a cab. Once inside her mother gave the driver directions to the Hotel. She couldn't wait to get there so she could let her friends know she was back. It's been two years since she's seen them. She still felt bad for leaving so suddenly. Her father had gotten an offer on the other side of Japan. She asked that they wait till after her graduation. So she could at least have that day with her friends. They graciously obliged. None of them knew she was coming back. She wrote to them all often, but made sure not to mention today, she wanted it to be a surprise. 

Once inside the hotel she grabbed her address book out of her pink backpack purse and thumbed through it. 

"Lets see ... Hmm .. Haruka and Michi are in Europe on that racing thingie ... Ami will be at the Clinic ... Mina is working of course .. hmm .. I wonder when the play ends ..." She went through the latter part of the book "Lita's not back from the states yet ... I wonder how that cooking thing went" She pondered "Rei's teaching so she won't be home ... Setsu-chan is at the office ... so she'll be busy ... and Hotaru is with Haruka and Michi." She slammed her book and tossed it on the bed. 

"Damn, no one to call and surprise" She sighed. 

Her mom came though the door and grabbed her purse and jacket. "Come on Sere, we're going to look at a house" 

"A house? Um ok. What kinda house?" She asked. 

"Oh I don't know ... A Victorian style ... maybe 18th century. Your father said it's running kind of cheap for being in such good condition. He said it looked like no one has lived there at all." 

"Heh, I bet their something wrong with it. No house like that goes for such little money" She said as she shut the door behind her. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Well what do you think? Hehe, not too shabby ne? I used Greek and Roman words for the kingdoms and castles. All were some type of God or Goddess. Like .. Lucina is the Goddess of the Moon, fitting to be Serenity's kingdom. Dagan means Earth, as does Tari. Kali means destruction and Anatu means underworld. So each to their own. Well, that's if for Chapter 1 ^_^ Remember, this is a two chapter story, probably.   



End file.
